Innocent
by Superstitious
Summary: Itachi Pov:: Just what exactly was running through Itachi's mind when he killed his clan. AU due to recent manga chapters: no spoilers.


**Summary:** Itachi POV. What was going on inside Itachi's mind when he killed his clan?

(A/N: I wrote this awhile ago, and though we just found out why Itachi really didn't kill Sasuke… just humor with me...)

**Disclaimer:** When I rule the world (along with Becky) We shall own Naruto. I am also mentally unstable and a pathological liar. But I currently do not rule the world and therefore do not own Naruto. (Maybe for xmas …)

**Innocent**

"Look like the innocent flower, But be the serpent underneath."

My Aunty told me that daily. Being a child born into a prestigious clan makes you a treasured child. Being a prodigy in such a clan makes you a highly sought after child. A trophy child somewhat- something my father could flaunt over the rest of the family. He had produced the strongest shinobi to come out of our clan thus far- a natural genius and talented shinobi. But he soon learnt the flaws which came with such prodigy children.

I was never alone as a child, or so it seemed. The family never left me alone for a second and what I wanted, I usually got. But no; I wasn't a brat. I never screamed if I didn't get what I wanted, but I did plot. I was a very quiet, emotionless child, just as my father wanted me to be- a perfect shinobi.

I eventually learnt that the quote my Aunty told me every time I visited was from a famous play known as Macbeth. My Aunty was a prestigious lady who loved her high-class lifestyle. Watching performances such as Macbeth were something she enjoyed doing, she also enjoyed spending time with me, and so, it was she who introduced me to the world of Macbeth; a world of deceitful lies and murder. I took in everything about the main character Macbeth. The way he was a respected nobleman before his greed for power and his wife's influence led his heart a devious way, and when he realized his mistake it was too late. I was like Macbeth in some ways. But I didn't need influence to lead me that way- and I wouldn't make mistakes.

As a shinobi, it was required of me to kill my country's - and therefore my own- enemies. But they weren't really my enemies, for I didn't even know them other than the glance I gave each, before moving on to my next victim. They were merely pawns of their own country, disposed of and forgotten as they died by my hands- my country's hands. But then that made me a pawn also- something that was merely used while it's around and disposed of when it has no further use. Yes, I was used by my country. I was a pawn in this world's game of who had more power. But I did not want to be forgotten like those shinobi who died before me. I would not be forgotten like those shinobi before me. I was a prodigy child, I was destine for greatness; and so I needed more power.

My country had a lot of power- I came from a strong nation. But that wasn't my own strength, I just merely contributed to the village's overall strength, and it made me feel weak and insignificant. I didn't need other shinobi's help; I just needed to make myself stronger.

Even a powerful clan like the one I was born into, finding someone to compare myself to was pointless- my family could not compete with someone like myself. My family, therefore, held me back.

I wanted to see how much power I truly had.

Like Macbeth; I became a traitor.

'Not even Aunty saw this coming' I mused to myself with a small, twitch of a smirk on my face. I let my blood red eyes materialize as I watched my family fall before me. They were weaklings, it's survival of the fittest. They were only pawns anyway…

Goodbye Mother…

Goodbye Father…

I looked down at the last member of my clan that I left relatively unscathed. He barely moved as I stood above him and he shook helplessly against the effects of my eyes, but unlike the others- he was like me. Somewhere inside he had the potential to become great- but he needed help.

He needed to release- To be _molded._

He needed to _hate_.

"Until we meet again…brother."

_Look like the innocent flower, b__ut be the serpent underneath._


End file.
